


Marital Bliss

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Penguins, Rolling Chairs, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Marital bliss is a concept Henry has long thought about. What he has is definitely it, but not what he thought it'd be.





	Marital Bliss

When Henry was a child, he always thought marital bliss was two people coexisting. They could be reading next to each other and not have a word spoken between them, and it would be perfect. What he _hadn’t_ thought marital bliss was this.  
Currently he stood on top of his sofa in his pajamas. It was two in the morning, and he was wide awake. His husband, his lovely husband, stood on their kitchen counter, perched precariously, resembling a bird of prey about to swoop.  
“Don’t fall. The floor is lava.” Henry called. And to him, this made perfect sense. “Remember, your objective is to join me, over here.”  
“I remember. My memory hasn’t yet failed me, darling.” Balthazar replied. He stepped gently onto the barstool next to him. It wobbled, uncertainly, and Henry’s heart seized for half a second. But Balthazar recovered and considered his position, carefully. Henry didn’t know whether to be alert or to laugh at the absurdity of the image.  
How this had started, neither of them could tell you. All they knew was that they should probably be in bed, but were instead playing a game meant for children. And Henry was enjoying it far too much.  
Balthazar scooted the bar stool closer to the couch and took a giant leap. It didn’t look to be the smoothest landing, but it stuck. Balthazar grabbed onto Henry’s arms and Henry finally allowed himself to laugh, bracing his husband from falling.  
“Good job, dear.” Henry said.  
“Yes, it was, wasn’t it?” Balthazar replied, teasingly. Henry shoved Balthazar onto the couch, laughing the entire time. He perched on top of Balthazar, eyebrow raised. “Ooh, what are we about to do, darling?”  
“Go to sleep. It’s two in the morning, remember?” Henry pointed out. Balthazar glanced over at the clock and blinked, surprised.  
“Oh. I hadn’t even noticed.” Balthazar said. Henry stood up, disentangling himself from Balthazar. He held out his hand and his husband took it. Henry dragged him to the bedroom, sleepily.   
As soon as he hit the sheets, Henry was out. And he was confident Balthazar had done the same.

 

Henry’s arm rested casually on the wheel of the car. He’d done the same thing so many times, he didn’t even have to think about it. Balthazar sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window without purpose. The radio played in the background, some pop song Henry had heard a million times but didn’t know the name of.   
“Henry,” Balthazar suddenly said. “You know these things. Do penguins feel guilt?”   
It took Henry a full ten seconds to comprehend what he was just asked. He shouldn’t’ve been surprised, but he absolutely was.   
“And _why_ do you want to know that?” Henry countered.  
“Just curious.” Balthazar replied. Henry paused and thought about his husband for a second.  
“What sort of bet was it?” Henry demanded.  
“Gabriel said he could do a backflip. I said he couldn’t. He did, and I went double or nothing.” Balthazar explained, without a trace of guilt. Henry couldn’t help but laugh.  
“To my knowledge, penguins don’t feel guilt. But say the option that you’ve got money on. Always.” Henry answered, amusement still thick in his tone. Balthazar gave a devious grin.  
“You’re a little bit evil, darling.”   
“People don’t see that coming, but you’re right.” Henry agreed.  
“I knew I married you for a reason.”   
“What, it’s not my random penguin knowledge?”   
Balthazar laughed, heartily and joyfully. It made Henry’s heart swell.  
“I love you, Henry Winchester.”   
“I love you, too.”

 

It had been a long day at work for Henry. People were idiots, the work was difficult, and his lunch had been stolen. He just wanted to get home and see Balthazar.   
His keys hit the bowl as soon as he walked inside, and he was greeted by the comforting scent of home. It was nice and warm, compared to the cold winter raging outside. He could smell fresh coffee being brewed, soon to be ready, and instantly smiled.  
It was a weekday evening, which meant only one thing. Balthazar would be in his office. He often worked from home, and Henry could always count on him to be there.  
Henry shed his coat and shoes, using the wooden floors as momentum on his socks to reach his husband’s office. Immediately, his eyes caught on something. Someone let Balthazar had a rolling desk chair.  
“I’m home.” Henry called into the room. Balthazar spun in his chair and grinned.  
“Welcome home, love! Did you see what came today?” Balthazar asked, resembling a child on Christmas.  
“I did. And do you know what that means?” Henry countered. Balthazar paused, clearly confused. Henry walked around to the back of the chair and grabbed it. He began spinning as hard as he could. And for a cherry on top, he began to sing. “ _You spin me right round, baby right round, like a record baby, right round, round, round._ ”  
“You’re an asshole!” Balthazar exclaimed.  
“I know, dear, I know.” Henry agreed, grinning like a maniac. He stopped spinning Balthazar around and darted out of the room, rushing to the kitchen.  
“Don’t think I won’t steal your glasses!” Balthazar hollered.  
“They wouldn’t do anything for you, you’re blind as a bat!” Henry called back. He began pouring himself a cup of coffee, savoring the taste as it passed his lips. Moments later, Balthazar joined him, looking a bit amused.  
“You’re a complete ass.”  
“You love it.”  
“Can’t recall why, but I do.”   
Henry grabbed the collar of Balthazar’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.  
Maybe marital bliss wasn’t what Henry thought it was as a child. Maybe it was being as insane as possible with the one person in the universe who could match you.  
Either way, Henry knew he had it. And he had it with Balthazar.


End file.
